


Cat Eye

by petersnotkingyet



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Kent has a beauty line, M/M, Makeup, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Kent likes makeup.  Alexei likes Kent.





	

“How did start being a makeup person?” Alexei asked curiously.  He was half dressed, socks and shorts only, perched on the bathroom counter watching Kent blend his eyeshadow.

“I don’t know,” Kent said.  “I guess I started watching tutorials on YouTube when I was in juniors.  It was just a relaxing thing.”

“Like paint videos,” Alexei said.  Jack had gotten Alexei hooked on videos of paint being mixed.  On the rare occasions that Kent opened Facebook, he’d always have a half dozen videos in his messages.

“Yeah, like that” Kent said, setting the brush down.  He picked up the eyeliner and leaned closer to the mirror.

“And when wearing it?” Alexei asked.  Kent finished the eye he was working on before speaking.

“I’d steal my sister’s foundation to cover up zits when I was a teenager,” Kent said.  “Once I was on my own and had my own money, I had my own stuff that I’d wear when I was alone.  It was probably my second year with the Aces before I went to the grocery store with mascara on.”

“And now, cat eye on the ice,” Alexei said.  He sounded almost proud.  “First time I play you, could not figure it out.  Very distracting.  You give Snowy the idea.”

Kent had to stop lining his other eye to laugh.  “You’re going to make me mess up,” he said once he stilled.  He finished before Alexei could say anything else and dug through his drawer for lipstick.  That went on quicker, and he turned to Alexei when he was finished.  “What do you think?”

“I am liking the color,” Alexei said appreciatively.  He tapped his own lips.  “Do me.”

“C’mere,” Kent said.  Alexei leaned forward and imitated the face he always saw Kent making when he put on lipstick.  Kent steadied his boyfriend’s face with one hand and carefully applied the color with the other.

“Now no one will be telling me ‘Alexei, you have lipstick on your face from good luck kissing boyfriend before game,’” Alexei said, examining his reflection in the mirror.

“I said I was sorry about that,” Kent said as he returned his makeup to his drawer, but he couldn’t help smiling.

“I do not mind,” Alexei said.  “That way, everyone will know I have been kissing handsome man behind first NHL beauty line.”

“You just want free stuff, don’t you?” Kent said.  “This is about the face masks, isn’t it?”  Alexei sighed.

 “Kenny, when boyfriend is prettiest in NHL, you have to keep up,” he said.  Kent laughed.

“Come on, you goof,” Kent said.  “We’re going to be late.”

Alexei caught his arm and pulled Kent back toward him.  “I’m thinking no one will mind,” he said.


End file.
